After Dark
by Torchiclover20
Summary: May, Leaf, Dawn and Misty go to a new school named Sapphire. There they meet four boys who seem... different. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping.
1. The Sapphire

**Yay guys! This is my first story! Hope you like it.**

**Drew: Highly unlikely.**

**May: Drew, be nice!**

**Me: Misty, can I have your mallet?  
Drew: *Flicks hair* Like that'll scare me.**

**Me: Oh trust me, it will. *Evil grin***

**Misty: Torchiclover20 doesn't own pokemon. If she did, everything would be ruined.**

**Me: Hey! I heard that!**

It was morning!

May, Leaf, Dawn and Misty hurried down the stairs to the mailbox to see if they have been accepted into the Sapphire highschool.

When they opened the mailbox, however, there was nothing. Their happy faces turned upside down into dissappointed ones.

"Hey, what's that?" Leaf pointed to a white pigeon that was carrying a letter in it's tiny legs. The dove flew into the house, using an open window and placed the letter on the counter. Misty took the letter and read it, then said, with a dissappointed voice. "We.. haven't been accepted."

"What?!" The other girls said at once. They could not believe their ears, but they felt relieved when Misty then laughed and said "Haha! Can't believe you guys fell for that!" Then she took the letter and read it "Dear Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, Dawn Berlitz and May Maple, congratulations, you have made it into the Sapphire School! The bus will come by tomorrow at 8:00 AM to pick you up, so hurry up and pack everything you need! Also, don't worry about brining money, you will all have 500$ per month to spend + additional 100$ in the first month to buy your school neccessities. Sincerely, Brock Stone, the Sapphire HighSchool headmaster."

They all cheered and told Caroline Maple about their success. Dawn hurried to call her parents and Misty her sisters, while Leaf stood there, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, don't worry." May smiled, trying to comfort her "You have us, always remember that."

"Thanks, May" said Leaf, and hugged her tightly, choking her, but May just smiled, not saying a word.(A/N I'll explain later what happened)

The girls brought all their clothes in the living room, deciding it would be more fun if they packed their things together.

May ended up packing 5 t-shirts, 6 pairs of jeans, 3 skirts, 5 regular skinny pants, 2 pairs of flip-flops, 3 flats, 2 boots, 1 one piece and 1 two piece swimsuits, make up and personal hygiene items.

Leaf packed 6 shirts, 5 pairs of jeans, 1 skirt, 3 pairs of regular pants of which only one pair was skinny, 1 pair of flip flops, 4 flat shoes, 1 pair of boots, 1 one piece swimsuit, a rain coat, two umbrellas, personal hygiene items, and some make up.

Dawn packed 5 dresses, 5 skirts, 7 shirts, 10 pairs of jeans and 3 regular skinny pants, 3 pairs of high heels, 2 flats, 2 pairs of high heeled boots, 3 flip flops, tons of make up, and personal hygiene stuff. She also packed tons of fashion magazines and her personal designing sketchbook.

Misty packed 3 dresses, 6 pairs of jeans, 4 regular pants, 10 shirts, 2 flats, 4 sneakers, 4 flip flops, 3 one piece swimsuits and 3 two pieces, her goldfish named Steve and his food, water salt, personal hygiene items and some Mr. Frizzy candies to eat on the way to the school.

They didn't bother packing much because they knew Dawn will drag them to shopping on Sunday or Saturday. The girls nodded, proud of their work. They also noticed the mess on the floor they left.

"Look at all this mess.." Said Misty, putting her hands on her mouth

"Miss Caroline will kill us!" Said a frightened Dawn. But before Leaf could answer, May put her index finger in the air and said "No worries girls! MAX!" She called, and before they knew, he was here. "Yes?" May whispered something in Dawn's ear, and she said "Maxie, would you be kind and clean up this mess?" and added a cute smile. Everyone knew Max liked Dawn, it was the perfect plan. "Sure!" He said with a grin on his face and started cleaning up.

They all headed to May's room, bringing their laptops to play something multiplayer. They decided to play a pokemon game, Misty vs Leaf and May vs Dawn.

While the game was loading, Misty decided to take a look at the site to see if pets were allowed. She was concerned about Steve, her fish. It turned out they were allowed. Cheers!

**Next day**

Leaf woke up and looked at the clock. The time was fine, 6:30 AM. She knocked on Misty's door, and it turned out she was already awake.

"I found a note from ms. Caroline saying I get to make breakfast today 'cuz she's off to work." Said Misty with a proud grin. Truth was, she was pretty good at cooking.

Leaf nodded and stepped into May's room. "May! Wake up!" No success. An idea popped up in her mind, knowing how much May hates to be late. With an evil smirk, she said "May! It's 7:40! Wake up, we're gonna be late!" That time, she succeeded. May was up, with an expression that only said 'What? Why? How? Where?' but calmed down once she saw the clock.

"It's time to wake up Dawn." Said Leaf, grabbing a bucket and filling it with cold water. May opened the door, and Leaf threw the water from the bucket on Dawn's head. They quickly ran downstairs, hiding in a closet.

"MAY! LEAF! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET DOWN THERE! I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Misty rolled her eyes. They could be so immature sometimes.

**1 Hour and 15 minutes Later**

Everyone was ready, except Dawn. She was dressed up, but was now in the bathroom putting on make up and doing her hair.

"DAWN! HURRY UP!" Shouted a very impatient Misty.

"Coming, coming!" Answered Dawn and got out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful. Typical Dawn. She always wanted to look as gorgeous and beautiful as possible, even if that means applying tons of make up.

Once they were ready, they got out of the house and Misty locked the door. They walked at the bus station mentioned on the website and got in the bus. They were all very excited, the school of their dreams!

They all took the back seats, and they quickly fell asleep. This way, the time will pass on faster.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Finally! We're here!" Said a very excited Leaf.

The other girls nodded and decided to go check out their rooms.

As they arrived at the huge hotel, they we're all confused, but someone showed up. "Hey, I'm Lucas and I'll be your guide here." He smiled sweetly. Dawn mentally added him to the hot guys list.

"Here is your bedroom! We hope you enjoy it."

They all nodded and Misty, the usual key keeper, unlocked the door.

There were four beds. Misty's bed was blue with corphish prints on it, and the pillows we're in the shape of a staryu. She bounced on it and noticed something, it was a water bed!

"This is the best bed ever!" Said Misty, bouncing on her bed.

About May's bed, it was Red, with heart prints on it. The pillow was heart shaped. It was simple, just the way she liked it. "I so totally agree!"

Leaf's bed was brown with green leaves on it and the pillows we're leaf shaped. She nodded approvingly, mentally squealing.

Dawn's was a bright pink with white diamonds on it, and the pillow was shaped like a diamond. "I love this bed! Even more than the one I had at May's house!"

"Hey, I heard that!" Said May, a little offended by the comment.

"Attention, please! All students are required to gather at the campfire, your guide will show you the way. We have an important annoucement to make."

They all hurried out of their room, and Lucas led them to the campfire.

Soledad, Brock's wife, said once every student was there. "Hello everyone, some of you might know me, I am Soledad Stone. First of all, I would like to congratulate the newcomers of our school. We hope you will have a great time, and if there is ever any problem, feel free to tell us. Your guide will give you your scheludes and school rules you will all have to obey. Tomorrow your day will be free, so take your time to get comfortable at the school. Dismissed." Soledad said, and everyone left.

The girls got their scheludes and rules, and walked towards the hotel while reading their scheludes.

"Aww, crap! I've got Math first hour." Whined Dawn. She hated math.

"Well, at least you don't have English." Answered May with a whine of her own.

"Come on girls, it's not that bad!" Said Misty and unlocked the door. "It's 10 PM, we better go to bed. Tomorrow will be a looong day." Everyone nodded and went to bed.


	2. Secrets

**Me: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter o.o hope you like it.**

**May: Betcha we will!**

**Gary: Hey Leaf. *Winks***

**Leaf: *Screams* Where the hell did YOU pop up from?**

**Gary: I pop up when you think about me.**

**Ash: Wait, isn't that magic?**

**Misty: *Facepalm* So dense..**

**Me: And you so like his denseness.**

**Misty: Not!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Leaf: Someone, please, do the disclaimer!**

**Paul: Torchiclover20 does not own pokemon. **

**Gary: Please review.**

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Leaf POV

"Come on, everyone! Wake up!" I said excitedly.

"Huh, what?" Said Misty while rubbing her eyes. I rolled my eyes "You guys don't know how to have fun."  
Dawn looked at the clock "At 7 AM in the morning?! How is this supposed to be fun! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Gotta wake up May." I said and smirked evily while grabbing a small bucket I packed exactly for this reason. I filled it with cold water and threw it on May's face.

May woke up, but laughed. She laughed! I've never seen a person laugh at this matter before. "May, you're sick." I said and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dawn.

"I wanna take a walk."

"Hey, I'll join you." Smiled May

"Me too." Said Dawn, and Misty just nodded.

We all dressed up, Dawn was wearing black skinny pants with a pink skirt and a pink and black shirt, I was wearing a green shirt and brown pants, May a red shirt and white pants, Misty a white shirt and black pants. As for shoes, we all agreed onto some flip flops.

We exited the hotel, everyone was still asleep. Misty locked the door and we started our walk into the forest.

While walking, we found a small place without trees and shiny grass. I smiled, I loved running so I proposed to the girls "Hey, let's play a tag game." They all nodded and cheered.

"Who will be it?"

"Not me." Said Misty.

"Me neighter" Said May

"Don't even think about me" Said Dawn.

I sighed, it was me. I shouted 'Go' and we started the game. I targeted Dawn, but while running, I bumped into somebody. I raised my head and saw a boy that helped me up.

Normal POV

He frowned and asked "And what are you four exactly doing at seven AM here?"

"Blame Leaf! She dragged us!" Whined Dawn

"Hey! You all agreed! Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Gary, the coolest boy alive." He said and smirked.

"Too bad the spot's taken." Said a green haired boy and then added "You girls suck at playing tag."

"Oh really? I bet you are slower than a snail!" Said a now angry May and poked his chest with her finger.

"Or faster than a tiger." Whispered Ash lowly, but Misty heard him and turned his way. Probably they were just bragging.

"Well, there's one way to find out." said Leaf with a grin.

"No way." Said another dark figure that had purple hair. "Not doing this."

"Why not? Scared?" Said Dawn and stuck her tongue at him.

"Listen, we don't play little kid games unlike you." Said Drew

"Yeah, they're totally scared." Taunted Leaf again.

"Fine. We'll play. But let's make it more fun. Let's play.. Hide and Seek." Suggested Gary.

The girls smirked and nodded approvingly. "We hide." They said, in a matter of fact tone, it wasn't a question. "You count to 60."

The girls ran. Leaf hid in a tree, Misty in a bush, May behind two trees and Dawn was also in a tree, but she was worried sick about her clothes and maniqure.

"60!" Counted the boys, and started looking after them. Drew immediately found May, Paul Dawn, Ash Misty, and Gary Leaf. When they all gathered at the starting point, Misty said, suspiciously. "You all found us way to fast. It' s almost impossible!"

Drew flicked his hair "Because we're the best guys alive. You keep that in mind."

"Listen, grasshead! I don't know who you are or who do you think you are, but keep in that little mind of yours that you aren't and will never be the best in the world! Now quit bragging and accept the truth!" Said a very angered May.

"Someone's on her period." Commented Gary.

"Pervert" Said Leaf matter of factly.

"Let's go home, girls." They all agreed and left.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Misty POV

"Those guys we're strange. I wonder what's wrong with them." I said suspiciously.

"I agree. I mean, nobody can find someone this fast." Said Leaf.

"Hmm, maybe we should search the library a little." I said and looked at the two girls. "Care to join?"

"No, thanks." Said Dawn and May agreed with her.

"Alright then Misty, let's go!" I said and left to the school library.

-At the library-

"Wow, there are a lot of books!" Said Leaf. I agreed, and started looking for some books. A supernatural events book caught my eye. I opened it and browsed through the pages, with Leaf taking a look from my side.

"Werewolves, Ghosts, Demons, Angels, Vampires?" I started reading it's pages. "Look, Leaf! Here it says that vampires have super speed, hear, smell and eyesight." Leaf shook her head dissaprovingly "Vampires don't exist, Misty. And you know it." I rubbed my chin, and decided I should borrow the book.

-Meanwhile-

May POV

There was something strange about that place, that forest. Something that made me feel like in heaven. I decided to visit it again.

I walked through the trees of the forest, they were old, no doubt about that, but at the same time they looked peaceful and calm. The sun was on the sky, making the whole forest look surreal.

Suddenly, I heard something. It seemed like yelping, the shout of pain. From an animal? I decided to go and check what it is.

After a little bit of running, I saw a little baby horse struggling to remain alive. It was completely white except it's mane and tail, they were black. It had what seemed like a bite on it's leg, probably from a wild animal, like a wolf. She remembered you were allowed to keep animals, and she had ridding lessons on Wednsday, so they probably had somewhere she could keep this poor little thing.

She picked the horse up, it wasn't heavy at all. It must be starving. She carried it all the way to the hotel, where she called Dawn for help.

"This little horsey is soo cute! Poor thing!" She squealed and whined at the same time. I ran to get help from someone. I saw Soledad heading to her room, so I ran as fast as I could towards her. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" She answered politely with a smile.

"I found a poor little foal lost in the forest, it has a wound on it's leg. Assuming we have riding lessons, is it possible we can keep the foal and a vet can heal it's leg?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled. It was a sad smile. "Yes, we do. I'll come in front of your hotel, wait for me here, and bring the horse there too."

"Thank you, a lot!" I said and dashed off to see the horse.

I saw Leaf and Misty come back, I smiled at them and explained what happened. They nodded with a sad look on their faces.

The vet arrived and took care of the horse's leg. "I know it's crazy but, can you girls keep the horse into your room until she gets better? She needs to be watched."

"Of course" Misty answered. So it was a girl!

We took it in our room. We all petted it and played with the horse, giving her a few fruits also. She seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Hey, this horse needs a name. I say we call it Luna." Said Leaf and pointed to a moon mark on it's forehead. I facepalmed myself, how could I not notice that?

Everyone, including myself agreed. Then we let the horse rest. It fell asleep in seconds. But a short while after it fell asleep, I swear I could see a transparent stick that was on it's forehead for a second, but couldn't quite get my hand on what it was, or if I was hallucinating. I got punched lightly in the arm by Misty, and decided to pay attention to her book.

She cleared her throat, and began "Alright. So I saw this page on this supernatural book with the title 'Vampires.' Here it says that they have super speed, strenght, hear, smell and sight. Maybe that's how they won the game so easily'

"I don't believe in vampires." I said, and Leaf agreed. On the other hand, Dawn was frightened.

"I read from a book that there were numerous kills occuring at this school. I wonder if this has anything to do with them." Said Dawn.

"Hey Misty, can I have the book for a second?" I said and Misty nodded and handed me the book. I flipped some pages and saw the page of 'Unicorns'. I read what it said, and I wondered, could the horse I found possibly be an unicorn? Nah.. they didn't exist.

"Hello, earth to May?" Misty asked, flapping her hand infront of my face

"Oh, yes what is it?"

"We could ask the same thing!" Burst in Dawn

"Well.. It's just that, when Luna fell asleep, I saw some transparent horn on it's forehead for a second, and" I showed them the book "It matches to what it says here."

"We better see what's up with the guys, and then Luna. If they turn out to be vampires, then they would know." Pointed out Misty.

Everyone agreed, and then we went to bed.


End file.
